Short skirts and Basketball
by Anime hotty lover.18
Summary: Being a first year has it's perks for Kuroko Satsuki. She can also use her cuteness to her advantage...well when its needed. And being the twin of a not so known member of the Generation of Miracles...that just sucks. Follow Satsuki as she discovers there's more to life than having a pretty face. She might even find love along the way ...*Warning* more comedy than romance.
1. First day's always a doozie

_**Sup my peoples...yeah this a new story for something else that I hope most of you have seen already**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket...sadly enough**_

The Teiko middle school basketball club to me was my limelight. My brother was greatly appreciated by the other players...well most of them. The others utilized his skills for almost every game that they played. That is until things got out of hand. The Teiko middle school basketball team...my brother quit because of how the others started to act; they thought they were individually the best. I guess things change.

At the end of our final year of middle school, my brother quit the team. I was heart broken and devastated; I had thought that things would always be the same...I guess I was wrong. So the both of us decided to go to a new school for our first year of high school. A school that would most definitly need my brothers outstanding skill.

~Break~

My name is . Kuroko brother is Kuroko Tetsuya... we're twins. I was always the one who spoke out more than my brother when we were younger. Back in middle school we were known as the Ghost twins..I don't even know why my name was included in the rumor. I was a very short tempered person back then...Ok I still am, but I've calmed down much more than before.

Today we start our first year of high school at Seirin High school...yay.

"*Pant* *pant* Tetsu-cchi wait for me...*huff* *huff*," I said running as fast as I can. My brother was to busy to hear me because he was reading some book; it's totally a manga. And I probably lent it to him with out knowing it...typical me.

When I had finally caught up to him I was bent over with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. I need to work out more.

Tetsu-cchi stopped in front of me waiting for me..this time. His lack of knowing his surroundings is both amazing and annoying.

"..Satsuki-nee I'm going to sign up for the basketball club. Can you find out what our classes are?" My left eye twitched when I finally looked up at him. That little... He's just to lazy to do it himself...Or he might go look for his own class and leave me hanging...My eye twitched again at the thought.

" *sigh*...Fine but you better hurry up back to my side...those boys keep staring at me." Tetsu-cchi started to look around. Then he looked back to me. Then he had the nerve to walk way just like that...the boys are still looking at me. I mean it's not my fault that I'm a freak'n size 40 C in chest size. I don't even think I'm all that pretty...Now that I think about it I did put make-up on...that's probably why.

I stood up straight then adjusted my bag, and started walking away from the entrance. The group of boys eyes still lingering on my back. I started looking around, noticing all the clubs trying so desperately to recruit new members. I just kept on walking through the crowd of adolescents...Yeah I used that word.

Then all of a sudden I felt someone bump into me. The person bumped me so hard I acccidently fell into another person in the process of my falling. The person I fell into started to say somthing to me...I was a little too disoriented to listen.

" Hey are you ok miss...you fell pretty hard," the boy said when I was finally able to listen. He kind of sounded concerned.

" Yeah I'm ok...I fell on you pretty hard though." I looked up to the boy when I saw he was holding out his hand to help me up. I noticed that when I looked up the boys face became beet red...typical it's happening again.

" Um uh...here I'll help you up," he said stuttering. I looked back down and sighed but still took the boys hand. When I was finally back on my feet I noticed that this incident had caused some other students to look at this scene as if it was from sort of shoujo. In my opinion..this feels more like a shounen to me.

I looked back to the boy who had helped me up. He was trying to hand me my bag, but he was also looking away..I think I'll have fun with this.

I reached out for my school bag, but also rested my other hand on his shoulder. He flinched at my touch.

" Thank you so much. I'm also sorry for falling on you," I said while pouting. I pulled back my hand while slowly caressing his shoulder. To finish off I pulled back my other hand, and walked away without another word. I can imagine that poor boys face now. I mean that is how I got things that I wanted back in middle school. So many broken hearts though..hehehe.

I had finally made it up to the board where everyone's class numbers and years were. There was also a crowd...darn it.

I pushed my way forward so that I could make it up to the front. When I had finally made it I started to look down the list.

"Class 1a, Class 1b...Aha Class 1c for me..I can probably guess that Tetsu-cchi is gonna be in Class 1a...Oh I was right." I stepped back from the list and walked off towards the building.

**_~Skip~_**

When I had finally made it to my class, I started to look for a seat that was close enough to the front and to the back. And low and behold there it was, and with a wonderful view of the school garden too.

When everyone that was supposed to be in the class showed up, people started to flock into their little groups. Each little group was probably made up of people that went to the same middle school. They were all talking about how great it is to see eachother again. My only friends were my brother and the rest of the Teiko basketball club. They weren't exactly hangout material though.

The bell had rung for all the students to be seated. I was already in my ideal seat that I hope will be mine for the rest of the year.

The teacher walked up to the front of the class stating her name..yada yada yada. She said her name was Mai Tsukamato...I like her name. When it finally came down to it, it was the classes turn to introduce themselves. I didn't exactly care what these people had to say as long as it wasn't anything that would cause embarrassment...I would laugh though.

Then it was time for me to stand and introduce myself. I hate having everyone's eyes on me..oh well.

" Hi my name is Kuroko Satsuki, age 14. I came from Teiko middle school..thats about it." I noticed that when I said my middle schools name, people gasped. Yep, after class I'm gonna get alot of unnecessary attention. And I'm sure my desk is going to be crowded too.

After class was a pain to deal with. My desk, in the far corner had become crowded with people. Told you.

" Hey Kuroko-san you said that you came from Teiko right," a random girl said. Her name left me as soon as I heard her say it.

" Uh yeah I guess I did," I said bashfully rubbing the back of my neck. Ok use the stupid pretty girl approach. It always works in situations like this.

" Do you know the Generation of miracles Satsuki-chan," a boy said with a small hue of pink on his cheeks. Here we go..I knew this was gonna happen the moment I stepped foot on these school grounds. I sighed. The rest of this conversation was what I expected when I mentioned my middle school..so the rest does not need to be said. And why is he being so familiar with me. Calling me by my first name and such, and he added 'chan' to it. I only allow two people to call me that: my brother and Kise-kun.

After that little...moment of recognition, I said goodbye to my ...new classmates and left the classroom to go find my brother. God knows the boy can get into some sort of trouble.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out of my pocket and flipped it open. It was my brother. He had texted me saying that he had signed up for the basketball club and that he was staying after today. He had also mentioned that I should come watch the tryouts...Well I had nothing better to do this evening so what the hay..I texted him my reply and headed towards the gym.

**_OK so I'm going to stop it right here...I hope you liked it so far. Part 2 will be coming out soon so be patient, and please review I would really like to know what you think. And I redid this chapter...there was alot of mistakes._**


	2. Typical

_Hello...well I'll just cut to the chase. Enjoy chapter 2 folks_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket...*cries*_

Chapter 2

" *sigh* My brother just had to text me right when I was about to leave...what a pain," I said to myself. I was on my way to the gym to not only see how my brother was doing , but also to check out this basketball club he was so intent in joining. I do want to go for another reason; I want to see my brother play again. I get a feeling of nostalgia when I see him play. I got to watch him play because I was

When I had finally made it to the entrance of the gym, I adjusted my bag because it was getting on my nerves. stupid thing has been giving me problems since this morning. I had finally finished fixing my bag when I heard someone start to talk in the inside of the gym.

"Alright looks like the first years are here," said a feminine voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

I got closer to the door then opened it just a little to see what was going on. When I had gotten a closer look, I saw two boys who had suddenly gotten punched in the back of the head by another boy in glasses. He looks kinda of cute.

I then started to look around for my brother, and as always he was hard to locate...because of his lack of presence. Then the feminine voice that I had heard started to speak again. Seriously where have I heard this voice. It's on the tip of my tongue.

" I'm the boys basketball coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you all," the girl known as Aida said. Then it hit me. I was wondering why she sounded so familiar before. I had met her in a convenience store. It was awhile back. Probably before the new school year started. She needed help picking up store bought items that she had dropped outside of the store. Being the good person that I am, I took the liberty of helping her out. We didn't really talk. Well other than the 'thank you' and the 'you're welcome'. I looked back through the door pushing back my reminiscing mind.

The boy's from before, and the others had look of shock on their faces. They thought she was the manager..so did I. They started to rant about crap which I completely ignored. She started to explain that the old dude sitting on the bench was the adviser and not the coach. Which they asked. I flinched when I turned my head towards the bench. I did not see him sitting there.

The girl started to speak again.

"Now that your acquainted with Takeda-sensei...Take off your shirts," the girl said with a serious look on her face. Is that girl for real. I guess the coach thing was just a front to get boy's to strip for her. It was a good thing I decided to show up. I get to see something good.

Once again the boy's were shocked, but slowly complied with her order. I really need to find were you sign up for this coaching job..it sounds fun to me. And it has benefits.

Once all the boy's were stripped out of their shirts, the girl went down the line looking at each and everyone of them individually. From my personal input I can tell just from looking that this girl can read their stats...It's not like I've done it before...hehehehehe.

When she made it to the last person my jaw dropped. This boy was ripped. He must've done some intense training to get a hot bod like that. I'm so happy that showed up here and didn't go home, or else I would have missed a wonderful show. Me and my brother have the same horoscope, but luck must be shining down on me specifically today.

_Others POV_

It was a typical thing for someone to completely forget that your their..well for Kuroko anyway. The girl known as Aida Riko started to look through the list of names of people that had signed up. Kuroko sighed. They didn't even notice he was there. Then the girl called out his name, asking if he was there. He decided to make his presence known.

" Um excuse me," Kuroko said while standing in front of the girl.

" I'm Kuroko." The girl looked both shocked and freaked out. One: that the boy showed up right in front of her, and Two: he had just decided to make his presence known...out of nowhere. She screamed.

" WHAT! How long have you been standing there," the boy in glasses said yelling at the other boy.

" I've been here the whole time Kuroko said with a blank mask on his face. He sighed. Here we go again. He started to look around the gym. He had hoped that his sister would show up to watch his tryouts. He started feel bad when he suddenly spotted a figure outside of the gym doors. It was a female who appeared to have blue hair and a schoolf bag with an anime character hooked to it. Yep she showed up. He saw her staring behind him. He knew that the very tall boy with red hair was standing behind him. He gave a small smirk when he realized why. '_that's my sister_,' he thought to himself. She always spots and pounces

*Skip*

Satsuki's POV

OK so I think my brother spotted me...but whats up with that smirk on his face. So annoying.

I had chuckled to myself when the girl screamed. She had just noticed Tetsu-cchi's presence. And as always I say..Typical.

I had put my ear closer to the door. I didn't hear that much. but I did hear the girl tell my brother to take off his shirt. Is she that desperate for a man? My brother has a puny build...I mean there is muscle but not enough of it.

She must of been shocked when she saw him. Stupid girl was expecting something more from him since he was in Teiko's basketball club or more specifically the Generation of Miracles.

Man I really want to go in there, but I just can't.I don't want to get involved with ...another team again.

*Break*

Everyone was preparing to leave when the boy who they had just discovered spoke up.

" Hey coach," Kuroko said with the blank mask on his face again.

" Yes Kuroko," she said back to him. She flinched when she saw him appear out of nowhere again.

" My sister is standing outside of the door. Can she come in?" Everyone's ears perked when they heard him say the word 'sister'. It had peaked their interest a little. A sibling of his must be exactly the same as him if they were related. They continued to listen in.

" Uh sure...you can invite her in here if you like," Aida said nervously. She didn't want to be freaked out again by another person like him.

Kuroko nodded when she approved and walked towards the gym doors. When he had gotten to the doors, everyone noticed that the door was slightly ajar. When had that happened. The girl must of been standing there for awhile if the doors were like that.

When the doors had widened everyone's jaws except for a couple of people dropped almost to the floor. The 'sister' that Kuroko had mentioned was not at all everything that they had expected. The girl had sky blue hair like her brothers, but it went all the way to her lower waist. Her eyes were the same as her brothers, but it had a hue of gray in it. Her eyes were doe like which added to her cute appearance. Her lips were full and had a light tint of pink to them; that made some of the boys blush furiously. The thing that got everyone the most was the size of her chest. It was probably in the upper C's...well that's what the boys were thinking.

The two siblings started to walk over to the others. When they were getting closer the girl started to hide behind Kuroko. She was shy(That's what they think). Kuroko was making a strange face when he noticed his sister started to hide behind him. he obviously knew something that they didn't.

" This is my sister, Kuroko Satsuki. We're twins," Kuroko said with his blank mask again. Everyone gasped except for the coach who was seething. Who would have thought that an invisible boy and a very pretty girl were twins.

" Um hi ...Please take care of my brother," Satsuki said in her fake innocent voice. Kuroko looked back at her and gave her a strange look. Everyone who had saw could have sworn they saw a creepy smirk on the girls face. At least three of four people had seen that look on her face.

The captain walked up to the siblings, but was staring intently at the girl. There was something off about her that he thought was very interesting.

"So your the sister to a member of the Generation of miracles. Interesting, I bet you could play if you wanted to," he said while giving her a closed eye smile. He liked this girl..a lot and wanted to see if she could play or not. But he also wanted to see if his personal theory was right or not.

The girl blinked a couple of times but stopped and tilted her head to the side with a cute smile.

" Oh no I'm not that good. My brother on the other hand is really good. He taught me a lot," she said still giving her tilted head cute smile. That made some of the first years and second year boys swoon. She was too cute.

Kagami had been listening to the conversation the whole time. It had been since the Kuroko guy had said something about a sister. He also had noticed the girls smirk. She was playing everybody in the room...well mostly everybody. The coach was still seething. She must be jealous..yeah that's it.

He smirked to himself. This Satsuki girl must be something if she can play a whole room of boys for fools.

The coach stopped her seething and calmed herself down. This girl was making her mad for no reason. She hadn't done anything...other than secretly flaunting herself the boys. Yeah she saw the smirk and everything. Not everyone was played. She casually walked up to the team captains side and put her hand on his shoulder

" Junpei lets just leave her alone ok. She did say that she didn't want to play," Aida said giving a fake smile of her own looking towards the other girl.

Satsuki's eye twitched but regained her composure. She can play this game too if she had to.

" Your absolutely right. I have to go. I'll see you at home Tetsu-cchi," she said giving a smile so bright it would put the sun to shame.

Aida had to cover her eyes so she wouldn't go blind from her pure brightness. She promised to herself that she would bring sunglasses next time.

*Time skip*

Satsuki's POV

The next day, after class I headed straight for the gym. After yesterdays little event I had to comeback. I've never been so entertained in my life. Especially since theirs someone there to mess with. And there's a muscle bound hunk who I had recently found out came back from America. I've always wanted to go their. Especially New York...it's the fashion capital of the world.

I took my phone out of my pocket when I heard it ring. The ringtone that was playing was the first opening to my favorite anime ...Bleach. Yeah I'm an anime freak. Don't judge.

I flipped open my phone to look at the caller I.D. It was Kise. That idiot really has the nerve to call me now.

I pressed the answer button and put the phone up to my ear.

'**What do you want Baka I'm headed somewhere and I don't have time for you '**

There was a pause, then I heard his deep voice in the speaker.

' **What?! I can't call my favorite girl. You make my heart sink..Satsuki-chan** ' My eye twitched when I heard that name. I told him to stop calling me that.

I sighed. Even if I told him face to face he wouldn't stop calling me by that name even if I tried.

' **Kise why did you call me in the first place. I don't really have time to listen to your rants right now** ' There was silence then I heard him chuckle. I think I could distinctively hear feminine voices in the background. Typical Kise. Just because he's in some stupid magazine doesn't mean he has to be a snoot.

' **I just wanted to hear your voice is all** ' I stopped when I had noticed I was at least 3-4 feet to the gym. My eyes were covered by my long bangs. My heart was skipping beats like no tomorrow. And..I was blushing like crazy. There's a reason why the girls in our old middle school called him Teiko's lovable heart throb. Girls were always jealous of me and Satsuki Momoi. Yeah we both have the same name, but we both became really close in middle school. Just like sisters. We both became known as the beauties of Teiko middle. That's gonna follow me for the rest of my life. I mean come on. I had to endure glares from other females until I left that Middle school. Never again do I want to go back.

' **Hey Satsuki-chan are you even listening to me** ' I snapped out of my reminiscent moment. How long has he been talking to me? I coughed awkwardly and started to rub the back of my neck bashfully.

' I'm sorry what were you saying to me ' I could hear him sighing on the other side of the line. He's upset with me.

' I was trying to ask before if you wanted to hang out sometime. Just you and me ' I had stopped right in front of the gym doors. I could hear scuffling of shoes and the bouncing of a ball. They must be playing a practice game. My guess, it must be against the new recruits and the second years. Ahhh memories. Then I gasped realizing I was going off topic in my head again. I still proceeded to open the door though.

' **Um..Well...You see.. I.I'll think about it, okay...** ' Another pause had proceeded to come over the other line of the phone. Did I go to far by calling him by his old nickname. Then after a 2 minute pause I heard a sigh and then a chuckle. He started to laugh. Rude much.

' **Your too cute Satsuki-chan...Well when you have 'some' type of free time call me** ' He sounded amused on the other line. My hand was on the door. The door was slightly open. And I could vaguely see everyone inside including the flat-chested coach. Oh I think I saw her twitch. I brought my attention back on who I was talking to. I still had more things to ask, but I let my questions hang in the air and drift from my mind.

' Yeah I'll call you when I'm free...Bye ' He chuckled again. His laugh sounds really nice on the phone...Oh my gosh what am I saying. Kise's an idiot Kise's an idiot. I repeated that line like a mantra in my head until I was fine again. A breathed a heavy sigh.

' **Bye..Satsuki-chan** ' Then the connection between are phones was cut off when I heard a click. I kept my phone up to my face for a little longer then brought it back down and closed it. My phone key chain character of Grimmjow jingled when I closed it. I put my phone back in the pocket of my school uniform skirt, and proceeded once again to open up the gym doors.

I kept my head down and headed towards the bench that was right beside the door. I set my bag down, and sat down I didn't even notice Takeda-sensei sitting beside me. The only one who really noticed me come in was Tetsu-cchi and that Kagami guy. Everyone else was immersed in their game.

Later that afternoon the captain and coach had approached me. They were asking me if I wanted to be the clubs manager. The job was going to completely different from the coaches job, but c'est lavi. Further in that time period the second and first years had asked me to be their personal cheerleader...that was another slice of pizza to add to my almost full plate. These fools also had the audacity to make me an outfit...why me. The top was sleeveless and had an arrow pointing up, it was also mid drift. Which means it shows my stomach..great. The skirt was nothing to sneeze at either. It's length was probably up to mid thigh...perverts. At least they were gentlemen enough to keep the same length as my uniform's skirt.

After the amazing game that was played between the first years and the second years, my brother said we were going to go eat. I was probably ecstatic when he said that. My stomach was rumbling even before I showed up in the gym. I had to wait for him to change though...what a pain. When I saw him finally come out from the boys locker room, I speed walked up to him and grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door.

" We're wasting precious eat time bro, come on I'm hungry," I said while dragging Tetsu-cchi out the door. I yelled a quick bye to everyone and continued to pull him to the entrance of the school and out into the city. Their faces were blank with confusion when we both left.

It was dark by the time we made it to a fast food restaurant. But it was totally worth it. I had ordered a milkshake; my brother ordered the same.  
I had drunk so much that a familiar feeling showed up.

" Hey I'll be right back," I said getting up from the seat and heading to the ladies room. He gave me a nod.

I was in the bathroom for probably a good 5 minutes. When I came back, I noticed that someone else was sitting at our table. It was Kagami.

My eyes widened when I saw how many burgers he ordered.

'Holy...won't he get heart burn from eating all of those...maybe that's why he's so tall...' I thought to myself as I made my way over to the table. On my way back to the table, I got a few looks from some high school boys as I passed by. They were giving me some disgusting looks that I could recognize immediately. And hear comes my favorite word...typical. So I did what I always do, turned my head in their direction smiled, and adding the cherry on top..I glared at them. They shrunk back into their seats and looked away. That should do the trick.

I made it back to the table in time for me to hear Tetsu-cchi talking to Kagami. I coughed. They stopped talking when they saw me, and Tetsu-cchi scooted further in the seat to make room for me.

" Satsuki was it..," Kagami said a little nervously. I looked up fro my empty milkshake cup to look at his face. My eye twitched when he said my name. Why is every freak'n guy trying to get so informal with me GEEZ.

" Yeah that's my name...what is it," I asked trying to hold my composure. He looked at me then turned his head quickly. He had a wrapped burger in his hand. Strangest thing..he gave it to me. Well at least he's lessening on the grease.

" Um thank you...I guess," I said staring at the still wrapped burger in my hand. Kagami grunted. That must mean your welcome.  
I looked over to my brother, and I noticed he also had a burger to. I wonder what happened in the five minutes I was gone. It was probably something between the guy coming over to talk...or he just sat down here while not noticing my brothers presence.

When we were done we left the restaurant and started to walk home. I stayed farther behind Tetsu-cchi and Kagami-kun while we were walking. They needed space. Yeah..I'm just that type of person. No need to thank me..I'm just kidding. I noticed that those two were talking about the generation of miracles...I started to walk even further behind, but I could still hear them talking. I didn't need to hear about those douche's. The only one I'm still in contact with is Kise, and he's the one calling me non-stop. I still listened in to the conversation though.

I heard my brother say ' _you'd be destroyed instantly_ '. I started to chuckle. Kagami probably asked what would happen if he faced the guys. It's true though..he would get destroyed. But just maybe he'll get lucky. He was very good at in the practice match.

I looked up to the starry sky and closed my eyes. The team will most definitely come face to face with the former members of the Generation of miracles I can tell. I continued to look up into the sky with my eyes closed. I made a wish. A wish that I hope and pray will come true.

I wish that the Seirin High school basketball club...beats each member of the Generation of miracles. One by one. Team by Team. Until Theirs no one left to compete against. That's what I wish for. It's my brothers new dream after all, and it looks like he found a new light to follow. 

**Yata! I'm finally done with this chapter...Oh my aching fingers...So tell me what you think..Remember..The review button is your friend. SAYONARA MINNA! This chapter has been redone as well. The person that reviewed...thank you for the criticism. I didn't notice all of my mistakes so thanks. I also put one word in this chapter a lot. PM me if you find it. **

**-Anime hottie lover**


	3. Screaming makes your dreams come true

Yo waz up yall...OK I'm being silly. This is the third chapter to my lovely little story. Sometimes I can update a chapter sometimes I can't. I'm in college now so it's going to be a little difficult along the way..but with a little support I can get through this struggle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket

Chapter 3

It was a normal day in school today. Class went as usual. I was bored out of my mind though; typical. I have noticed though that I say the word typical a lot. Yeah I just had a small blond moment...no offense to blonds though. Well except for one though. He needs the offense. Get it offense and he's in basketball...I need to get out more. I need more female friends.

The coach doesn't count. She's just a so called acquaintance nothing more nothing less.

I both like and dislike my new managerial job for the basketball club. I like it because I can be around my brother more ...and the red head. I dislike it because these first year boys(and second year boys)try to flirt when they get the chance. All I do is smile, wave, and give a towel to anyone that needs it...which is everybody. What a pain in the butt.

Today, after class was over my brother showed up at my classroom. The other students who were leaving the room didn't notice him until I said something. Why me. My two classmates who were leaving ended up tripping just a little...they didn't fall which I was thankful for. Geez.

I sighed. I got up from my desk, grabbed my bag, and headed towards the door. When I got to where my brother was standing I gave him 'the look' and walked out. I already knew where we were headed because he text-ed me before he showed up here. I have a song that plays when he does. It's so cute. I 'am' the typical anime lover so it's to be expected of me.

My brother was slowly walking behind me. I looked back at him when I noticed he was getting further and further behind me. I sighed. he must think I got embarrassed because of what happened. He is so my brother. I turned around and walked back towards him. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me. I gave him a stern look.

"Tetsu-cchi you need to let others know that your there or else your gonna get run over," I said while waiting for my brother to catch up to me. We were on our way to the second floor to ask the coach if the team could play a game yet. I guess my brother was really anxious to get out there. But to me I think it's to soon, but it's not like my opinion matters.

Tetsuya kept his head forward the whole time we were walking. He had a determined look on his face when I looked at him. He's getting excited I can tell.

When we had gotten to Aida's class, I decided to stand outside of the door. I really don't want to see her right now. It's hard to describe the relationship that the both of us have. I don't want to get into it though. Let's just see what happens with Tetsu-cchi.

"I would like a club membership form," my brother said confidently. I heard drink being spit out. I also think I saw something fly across the room...Ew.

I guess he freaked her out so much that she just had to pull a spit take. I'm still amazed by my brothers lack of presence. I wish I had it. It could come in handy in...dire situations. *cough* to get away from flirts *cough*...What they're annoying as crap. Can't a girl get some time to herself once in a while.

I decided to look in the classroom because 1: my legs are cramping up standing outside the door, and 2: male bystanders keep looking at me. The next one who looks at me is going to get 'something' shoved up their...*cough* *cough* never mind. When I looked inside I saw my brother talking to the coach..still.

The coach gave my brother the membership form, but told him that he can only turn it in on Monday. Typical..she wants him to wait. The look that she gave my brother was slightly suspicious though. I started praying for my brothers well-being immediately.

*Time Skip*

Me and my brother were headed to class when we saw Kagami-kun standing in front of the Billboard for the school. He's probably looking at the article that was posted. I did take a look at it earlier. I was both impressed and unamused at the article which must've happened recently.

"He wasn't kidding," Kagami said while staring at the board.

My brother and I stood right next to him and looked at the article too.

"Yes, they are strong," Testu-cchi said. The other boy flinched. Here it comes.

He turned his body towards us in surprise when he heard my brother speak. "Why can't you two show up normally?! Stop coming out out of nowhere!" Oh man I was waiting for that reaction. This just brightened up my day.

Both me and my brother looked at each other then back to him. We put our right index fingers up to our mouth and shushed him. Tetsu-cchi pointed upward to the 'Library' sign indicating that people were in there studying. I still had my finger up to my mouth, but I was laughing at his outburst as well.

Kagami looked up at the sign then back down to my brother. Uh-oh. Kagami put his hand on Tetsu-cchi's head and grasped it. He was mad.

"You're making fun of me? You're making fun of me, aren't you?!" I blinked for a couple of seconds, but got over it. I walked up to the two of them and grasped his arm slightly. I continued to hold onto his arm. I gripped it slightly.

"Oi! You don't touch my brother like that. Only I can do that." He looked at his arm then at me. He quickly turned his head away from. What the...That was weird. I slowly let go of his arm and stepped back a couple of inches. Before I let go of his arm I noticed a small hint of a blush on his cheeks...I turned my head and blushed. That was unexpected.

I turned to look at my brother. I hope he didn't see what just happened. I sweat dropped immediately when I saw him. He was too busy trying to fix his hair. I'll let him off this time though.

I looked back to Kagami. He was looking at my brother with a strange look. My guess is that he's wondering why my brother didn't go with the 'others'. More specifically why he chose to go to this school instead of anywhere else. Heh. He's not the only one asking that question. I did too and so did Kise. He's still asking. That guy is such a pain...to me.

Kagami was just about to ask my brother something when he noticed he was gone. His eye twitched in anger. I was to busy chuckling at him to notice he turned to me. I noticed a shadow looming over me and looked up. I jumped in surprise and took on a comical fighting stance. He gave me a funny look.

"Hey...do you know why he didn't go with the other guys from Teiko's basketball team," he said while still trying to get over my reaction. I must've looked pretty stupid for him to still have that look on his face. By now I was back in my normal stature. I looked up at him. I sighed. 'Why is he asking me? He was going to ask my brother anyway...on the other hand I don't mind him talking to me' I thought to myself. I stepped back away from him a little and turned in the direction of my classroom. I started walking away from him. I stopped when I was at least 4 feet way from him. I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled. He blushed furiously.

"I suggest you wait on your answer. When my brother is good and ready he'll tell you," I said. I gave a nod over my shoulder then went on my way. Just in time too. A certain idiot has just text-ed me. I know because my phone only vibrates at this time of day. I took my phone out of my skirt pocket and opened it.

***Sup. r u free aftr school ***I snorted. Is he seriously asking this. I typed a reply back on my sky blue flip phone.

***No u idiot. I told u I have things 2 do after school now ***I waited for a reply back. God knows the boy is fake crying right now. And i was right. he sent me a sad face with tears streaming from the eyes. I chuckled to myself as I was walking down the hallway.

***UR so mean Satsuki-chan. Oh guess what. I'm coming by ur school sometime soon so be prepared 0*** My left eye twitched. Great just great. I sent him another reply..with some choice words of course. I text-ed him a good-bye and closed my phone. I hadn't realized that I was standing in front of my classroom until I bumped into the door. People turned their heads to see who had made the strange bumping noise. I backed up away from the door. I was both blushing and rubbing the back of my neck bashfully. How embarrassing.

***Break***

On Monday I was jittery. That blond idiot Kise was going to show up any day. What am I going to do? What if he tries to make a pass at me in front of the team. What if he tries to flirt with me..and the girls who go here that know him glare at me?...I'm doomed. It'll be middle school all over again. Good bye wonderful high school life. Good bye peace of mind.

Well I got some time before I decided what to do when he gets here. Today we had a class assembly going on. I really don't want to go outside. It's all hot and gross out there and its bad for my complexion. Maybe something interesting will happen. Maybe somebody will screw up. We'll just see.

When everyone had gotten outside; including the second years and third years that I know. I noticed that my brother was not out there. The biggest surprise was that I didn't see the good-looking red head either...pretend you didn't just hear that. As big as that guy is a person should spot him immediately. Then I heard something. It was coming from the roof. I looked up. I almost fell over immediately. There standing on the railing of the roof was Kagami.

"CLASS 1B, NUMBER 5, KAGAMI TAIGA," he said in a loud scream. What the heck is he doing up there. He could fall. I gasped.

'Oh crap...well at least this is an interesting turn of events...hehehehe' I regret asking for something nice to happen. Not if he's gonna be stupid. Oh well. Kagami continued to speak.

"I WILL DEFEAT THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES AND BECOME THE BEST IN JAPAN" My eyes went wide. I new he was serious but this just takes the cake. I smirked. I want to see them fall from their thrones as well as throwing victory in their faces. I have a grudge against some of them. Just because your brother is on the team doesn't mean the other players will be nice. I learned that the hard way. I clenched my fist tightly. I don't need to be thinking about that now.

A couple more guys yelled out from the top of the roof as well. They all had screamed out their year, their number, their name. The rest of their little speeches were petty goals. One guy kept going. Oh...he got kicked in the back. That sucks for him.

I then saw my brother...with a mega phone. Where did he get that? I guess he's gonna use it since he can't scream like the rest of them. But that was a huge loss. They got busted by a teacher. I've seen him before. I think at a restaurant that;s around the corner from where me and my brother stay. I think I saw him with Miss Tsukamato...Ew. Teachers doing things other than grading school work and yelling at students is really weird and awkward.

Other POV

Kise was very excited. More than usual. Not only did he get to see his old friend Kuroko-kicchi, but he also got see the lovely Satsuki-chan. He was already imagining what she would happen if she saw him.

*Kise's imagination*

'Kise what the ****are you doing here. YOU IDIOT!' she starts to throw things at him. He starts to dodge the flying objects.

' Satsuki-chan it's so good to see you again. It's been so long he prances towards her. Flowers flutter around him. She immediately stops throwing things. He stops right in front of her. She looks up at him...She walks away from him without a word.

*End of stupid moment*

Kise flinched. He knew that was gonna happen. She's always given him the cold shoulder ever since middle school. He sighed. He was standing in front of Seirin's gates.

He looked up at the school and smiled.

"This is Seirin? New and pristine, just like I expected." Time to go meet the team...and the Kuroko siblings.

Hello! well that was chapter three. I hope you like it. I was able to get to the computer at some point today.

...Remember the review button is your friend.

-Anime hotty lover.18 ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yeah I got some more reviews...I think I'm going to cry.**_

_**OK this chapter might be shorter than the others...just because and if it gets long well that was just me. Enjoy my lovelies**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket...but if I did I would do so many things it's not funny**_

*sigh* I was so bored. I just had to come to the club today. I mean it's great that I get to see my brother all the time, but...WHY AM I HERE IN A CHEERLEADER OUTFIT. Those idiots made me try it on just because very soon there will be a game between. It's just a practice game though so there won't be a bunch of people though...I hope.

Right now the boys were practicing against each other. It's always fun to watch my brother play against other people. Not only that but it's really nice watching Kagami-kun playing as well. He can jump as high as the foreigners can. It's really amazing. I sighed. I can't do any kind of activity to save my life. That's bad.

I was sitting on the bench near the door. I was style wearing the monstrosity known as the cheer outfit. I was busy sending a text to someone in my class. Yes I finally have more people to hang out with instead of boys. It's a miracle that I was approached by two of the girls that are in my class. Their names we're Saito Akira, and Toriyama Tsubaki. During class today the girls had approached my desk. Now I thought I was getting called out for something. They started to laugh. I started to sweat drop. They had said that they noticed my phone key chain. They told me that they watch Bleach all the time. I was ecstatic at this new revelation. We continued to talk about other things as well. Such as the latest fashions and favorite bands. Turns out we all had a lot in common.

We decided to hang out during the weekend. Yay!

I gave a blissful face as I continued to text to my hearts content. Then I heard a whistle. Great a meeting. All the boys gathered up to the middle of the basketball court. I guess I should go over too since I am the manager. I sighed. I guess I should get used to this.

The coach had mentioned to me earlier about a practice game. And by the way the boys reacted to the news it looks like we got ourselves a game. Aida turned her head to me and handed me a piece of paper. I slowly took it from her grasp. By now I was standing next to her. I looked down at the paper and read over it. I gasped when I saw a familiar name.

'Kaijou high school' Isn't that the school that Kise's going to. Great not only is he planning on showing up unexpectedly, but I have to see him again at his school. Great.

At the mention of the name of the school the captain jumped. He knew this was coming eventually.

"A practice game against Kaijou high school," he said. I was still upset not only at the fact that I had to see that Baka, but also of what's to come if the team has to go up against a GOM at the starting point. The coach smiled. I scowled. There is no way I want to see him no way no how.

" That's right," the coach said with confidence. Oh I know now that I don't like her. She's so irritating. But on the plus side...she's flat-chested and I'm not. Take that!

" These guys won't disappoint us one bit," the coach said dripping with confidence. I smiled at her comment. I know for a shadow of a doubt that these guys won't disappoint. Especially since they have Kise on their team.

"We'll put plenty of first years on the court," the coach said. I started to tune the whole conversation out. I already knew for sure that my brother was going to play first. I'm getting excited just thinking about. I gave a silly smile in my brothers direction. He saw it and returned it with a beaming smile of his own.

Then out of nowhere, all these girls had shown up for no reason. I got a chill on the back of my neck. I don't like this feeling at all. It feels like someones looking at me from behind...with a stupid grin on their face. I turned around slightly. I looked towards the stage that was in the gym. I noticed blond...oh lord not him...at least he showed up with an early warning though...what am I saying I don't want to see him. GAH!

_Other POV_

Yes it was Kise. He was very ecstatic to be here. He also got to see some of the players play. Mainly the new members such as Kagami and Kuroko.

"Uh..I didn't mean for this to happen," he said with little embarrassment. Everyone was shocked to see a member of GOM not only in the gym, but at their school as well. Kuroko looked over to his sister. He noticed that she was clenching her fist's in front of her face. He obviously knew why.

"It's good to see you again." Satsuki stopped her anger to look back at her brother. She sighed. She had to follow her brothers example.

After Kise said his greeting back to Kuroko, he saw her from her from the corner of his eye. There standing a few feet away from him was his lovely Satsuki-chan. He smiled towards her softly.

" It's good to see you again...Satsuki-chan." She scowled at him.

"Yeah yeah," she said with malice. She turned her head towards him and stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone in the room excluding Kuroko , Kagami, and Kise were shocked.

'She just dissed a model,' everyone said at the same time. Kise looked at her in surprise. He expected that reaction but not the last part. He chuckled. She was an interesting person to deal with. No wonder she could diss Midorimacchi as bad as she could back then. She was a spirited girl and that's what he liked the most about her. He also noticed how pretty she had gotten. He knew from the moment that he laid his eyes on her that this girl was gonna bring light into his life. He just had to keep her all to himself. He didn't care if he was being selfish. That's just how much he liked this girl.

*_Break*_

After Kise had dismissed the 'fan girls.' He jumped down from the stage and started walking towards the others. His gaze mostly on the Kuroko siblings.

" What are you doing here," the captained asked. That was the question that was on every-bodies mind at the moment. Kise only smiled at the captains question.

"When I heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered Kurokicchi and the lovely Satsuki-chan went here. So I came to say hi." Kise was standing in front of the siblings.

"We we're all the best of friends in middle school." He turned his gaze towards Satsuki. She saw him looking at her and quickly turned her head away.

" Yeah well I think it was just you who thought that you idiot," she said with her head still turned to the side. Kuroko looked over at her then back up to Kise.

"I agree. I think you we're the only one that thought that..more than any one else I believe." Satsuki snorted. That was both true and comical.

"You guys are so mean," Kise said in a comical fashion. He added fake tears in the mix of his rant. Yeah that was Kise alright.

While all of this was going on, Kagami just stared. He was mostly staring at Kise; one of the GOM. He was excited that one of the people he wanted to play just showed up at the school. 'this is a blessing in the making,' he thought. Then he started to stare over at the Satsuki girl. He knew she was a spitfire the moment he saw her attitude. He liked that. He paused. Did he just say he liked that about her. He shook his head quickly. He did not need a distraction right now. He still continued to look at her. He had to admit; she was both pretty and cute. The way her bangs laid across where her eyebrows were at made her look even more cuter, or dare he say...Moe. He coughed at his sudden thought. He had to contemplate on his thoughts later. There was something else he needed to do right this very moment.

Satsuki POV

WHAT THE HAM CHEESE SANDWICH IS THAT IDIOT DOING HERE?! I was beyond peeved. I mean why is he here. I know he said he came here to see the team. And he came to see me and my brother, but why the heck is he really here. I continued to rant in my head when suddenly I saw a basketball fly across the room towards Kise. I was anticipating for him to get hit but sadly he caught the thing...dang it.

I looked over to where the ball had been thrown from. Over in the far corner of the room stood Kagami with a stance that showed that he had just thrown something. I smiled. I really like this one. He's somewhat of a hot-head which is understandable. I'm the same way and that's how I got along with Aomine so well in the past. Our relationship changed after awhile. He made me cry one time, but I don't want to talk about it.

I looked towards Kise. His eyes were wide surpirise. I guess he saw it coming but didn't no where it came from.

"Ow what was that for," Kise said with fake hurt. I rolled my eyes. What an idiot; I know for sure that that didn't hurt him one bit. I turned my attention back to Kagami.

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion." I snorted at his statement. Yeah right, the only one who think this is a reunion is the Baka standing beside me. Kagami stood up straight.

"Don't tell me you came all this way to greet us," he said with confidence. I stared at him. Boy did he look hot when he wanted to...Oh boy I think I need to sit down. Every time I see some type of bad boy or punk I start to fan-girl. I turned my head towards Kise. He was still looking at Kagami. I wish that his eyes would catch fire from all that staring maybe we could get somewhere. Kise must've sensed me looking at him because he turned hi head towards me. I stared back at him giving him the 'you better not look.' His faced dropped a bit. Does he think I care.

I started to walk away. I knew how this was going to turn out. Ignored the voices of the others and continued to walk away. I waved good-bye, grabbed my bag off of the bench and left. I know I'll see that idiot at the game. I just hope that he doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone which I know he will. So there's no point in trying to stop him.

**Yay! OK for those who think Satsuki hates Kise ...she doesn't exactly..it may seem like it but she doesn't. Just for those who we're wondering. And yes Kagami-kun is slowly starting to realize his already predicted feelings for Satsuki. But you know that dear Kise will not allow that. Review and your questions will be answered. SAYONARA MINNA**

-**Anime hotty lover.18**


	5. Dunk and Dunk and Dunk

_**Hey I'm back! I am so tired. I just got through finishing my portfolio. I got a good grade on it. OK on with the chapter**_.

_**Disclaimer: I only own my oc(s).**_

OK so today is my brothers first game...it's a practice game. Even so, I still feel as if this is very important for the team and my brother. Their practice match is against Kaijo...ugh. I feel sick to my stomach already. That's the school that Kise goes to. And the reason I feel sick is because I don't want that idiot to see me in the outfit of choice that the team and the manager forced on me. I was also forced into the position of manager a while back. I'm their manager/cheerleader/...whatever.

I was in my room getting ready. Me and my brother were headed out so we could meet up with the team. I did a quick check of myself in the mirror.

"Hair done, check. Lip gloss, check. Mascara, check...Meaningless outfit, *sigh*, check." I really have no choice. I looked over myself one more time. I heard my brother call me from downstairs. I guess I should get my things and head out. I grabbed my stuff off of my bed and walked out of my room. Here we go.

We had finally made it to Kaijou. My first reaction to seeing everything was a 'What in the world.' Did the school really have to be this huge.

"This place is huge." yeah pal my thoughts exactly.

"Yeah, you can really tell when a school is devoted to it's athletics." I scoffed. Of course they are. It's all because of the basketball team that these kids can be spoiled.

I stopped listening to what ever anybody else had to say. I looked over towards Kagami. By how he looked I could tell he got absolutely no sleep last night. I think the reason is obvious though, since it's him.

"Kagami-kun, the look in your eye is worse that usual." I gave my brother a look. I could've told you that. Kagami turned in our direction. He gave my brother a look.

"Shut up." He then looked at me. I flinched a little. I regained my composure when he looked away.

"I totally agree with Tetsu-cchi. You look really tired, Did you get any sleep at all last night?" Kagami was the one that flinched this time.

I sighed. I was right. He must have gotten excited yesterday...a little too excited. Kagami pinched the bridge of his nose.

" I got a little too excited to sleep." Ha! Two points for me.

He really did look like he didn't sleep a wink last night. He's like a kid, who would get overly excited over some field trip the day before. I chuckled at the thought.

"What are you, a kid going on a field trip?" I started to shake with laughter. Oh man this is why Tetsu-cchi's my twin; we can read each others thoughts. Kagami's expression was priceless. I continued to laugh.

"What'd you say? And you stop laughing, it's not funny!" His voice started to rise a little. He also had a small hue of pink on his face. I continued to laugh. Kagami had an anger mark on his face, but the blush contradicted with that.

"Hey guys." I stopped laughing immediately. I turned my head towards the familiar voice. It was Kise coming to greet us...Great.

"This place is big,so I thought I'd come get you." ...yeah he came to get us. Load of crap. Everyone said hello to him. Kagami was attempting to say something to him, but was ignored. He was headed straight for me and my brother...Why is it always us?

As soon as he was standing in front of us, he looked between me and my brother. He stared at my brother first.

"Kurokocchi, ever since you turned down my invitation. I've been crying into my pillow every night." He started to fake sob into his arm. Really? Then he looked at me. Oh no. He grabbed both of my hands in his and looked at me with a sad expression.

" Satsuki-chan, why didn't you text me yesterday? When I didn't get a reply to my text I cried into my pillow a second time." Kise started to fake sob again but this time he did it in my hands. I gave a disgusted look. Great I have to burn my hands.

And once again when everyone tried to say something to Kise they were completely ignored. He kept staring at me and my brother...but mostly me. He began to rant dramatically again.

"Not even a girl has turned me down before. Well other than Satsuki-chan that is." My eye twitched. I turned him down for a reason. It's because of my appearance...but I didn't always look like this. Why is he being so annoying? Testu-cchi looked at me than back at Kise. He must have read my mind.

"Could you please try not to be so sarcastic." I nodded. I totally agree.

"Yeah, especially to me." Kise looked over at me with a somewhat shocked expression. He knew what I meant. He regained his normal expression. He turned towards my brother with a serious expression donned on his face.

"I'm interested to know more about the guy whose making Kurokocchi say those things. I also know that Satsuki-chan wasn't always determined." I looked away and clenched my fist. I've always been determined you idiot...you just haven't noticed. I looked back up at Kise. I gave a blank face.

"You idiot. You don't need to know why." Kise didn't look back at me, but I know he heard me. He looked at Kagami and gave him a look. A look that says he accepts any challenge that comes his way. There was something else I saw but I just can't read that far into it.

" I don't care much about being called the generation of miracles, but I can't ignore such an obvious challenge." Kagami and Kise were giving each other a challenging stare. You could actually feel the competitiveness coming off of them. I could also feel something else...it felt like there was something else that those two were staring at each other over. It felt very strange. I shivered. Thank goodness I brought my sweater and wore it over top of this cheer outfit. It's too cold for this thing anyway.

When we had finally made it inside of the gym, everyone's faces fell especially mine. Half of the gym was blocked off and the other half looked prepared for a game. I think their underestimating us.

"We're playing a half court?" My words exactly. These douche bags planned this way before we even showed up here.

We walked further into the gym towards where the game would be held. I clutched my sweater tighter towards me. I felt eyes on me as soon as I got in here. It makes me feel very uncomfortable and walked closer to my brother. I tugged on his sleeve. He didn't even have to look back at me. He already knew. I looked over at Kagami. He was looking at me, but quickly turned away. I was to uncomfortable at the moment to even care.

Further ahead of us was the coach Kaijou's team. He looked up when he saw us.

"Your here,welcome. I'm Coach Takeuchi." There was silence. I glared at the other teams coach. I do not like him right now.

"Which one of you is the coach?" Our 'lovely' coach spoke up.

"It's me." The other coach looked shocked. I snickered.

"You? You're not the manager?" Everyone looked back at me. I looked at everyone in disbelief. I didn't want to be seen anymore than I have been. I sighed.

"No, She's not. I'm the manager. Nice to meet 'cha." I gave a dazzling smile. Yep I did it. There's no point in saying what people's reaction's were. The audience should already know. Our coach spoke up once again.

" I'm coach Aida Rik. We look forward to playing with you today." She bowed. I twitched. There is no way I'm doing that with all these males in here. NO WAY! I've got enough attention when I came in here.

Everyone looked just about ready to play until the referee spoke up. He started to ask the team something about a fifth player. I knew it was going to come to this. Then out of nowhere my brother appeared. So typical.

When everyone had finally settled down from the discovery of Tetsu-cchi's presence, the game looked like it was time to start. The players of both teams prepared their selves as the referee stood in the middle of the half court with the ball. The sound of a whistle was heard and the ball was thrown up into the air. Both Kagami-kun and the captain of the other team jumped for the ball. The captain got to it first. Now I get a little weird when it comes to basketball, especially when I'm actually watching up close. I started to get a little jittery.

'Come on brother where are you.' I was rapidly tapping on the bench. I got even more annoyed when I noticed some of the players. i couldn't really tell, but I could see how the other teams players were built. They must have trained super hard...but so have we. I was still anticipating for my brother to show up. And low behold he did show up...out of nowhere. He smacked the ball out of the other players hand and made off with it. I got excited. My brother has the ball...uh-oh. Kaijou's captain was shocked for a bit but ran off after Tetsu-cchi. He was gaining on him. Right before he could get the ball Tetsu-cchi passed it back hand to Kagami. The captain was shocked. I chuckled.

'Don't underestimate my brother.' I cheered in my head. I really need to hold my cheers in but it's becoming really hard to. I started tapping my feet on the floor lightly.

Kagami ran up to the basket. He jumped up in the air and dunked the ball. I jumped up.

"Yeah! Way to go Kagami!" Everyone looked at me, even Kise. My face got hot and I quickly sat down. How embarrassing.

When Kagami landed back down on the floor he cheered...then he looked at what was in his hand. It was the basket. My mouth gaped open. That was so freak'n awesome. I heard some of the players saying that the bolts were rusted and how it was dangerous. I still thought that that was awesome though.

I looked over at Kagami and smiled. This guy might just be able to fulfill that dream _**(A/N Read chapter one-2)**_. I really and truly believe that. He must have sensed me looking at him cause he turned my way. I gave him a closed eye smile and a thumbs up. I got a blush and a thumbs up in return.

_**Alright...I'm done. Ok review and tell me what you think. Remeber the review button is your friend.**_

-_**Anime hotty lover.18**_


End file.
